Can I love again?
by RobinxStarfire98
Summary: Jason Todd ,Kori's Anders boyfriend, dump her for Komi Anders ,Kori's sister. Full summary inside and more info
1. Intro

Summary:

Jason Todd ,Kori's Anders boyfriend , dump her for Komi Anders ,Kori's sister. Kori's upsets and thinks she never going to find love again but what happens when she meets Richard Grayson . Well she find love again?

Characters

Kori Anders ... 16

Richard Grayson ...16

Komi Anders...17

Jason Todd...17

Rachel Roth...16

Garfield Logen...16

Victor Stone...17

Karen Duncan ...17

Please Favorite ,Follow, or Review or all three

if you want me to actually want me to write it.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

**Kori's POV**

** Kori's House **

**Friday**

I open my light green eyes. I stretch my body and then my eyes catch the clock 6:45 A.M. I am going to be late for school. I rush to get ready. I had on my white pants with a purple shirt and with my purple flats. Also had my red hair down which is actually a little longer then shoulder length. I went down stairs to see my sister, Komi. My sister and I don't really get along but theirs times we do, also we are the only ones that live here, are parent's are at war back at are home island.

"Hello sister dear" Komi said

"Hey Komi"

"We are going to be late for school today" Komi said

"Why-" Then Kori was interupped by a DING

Kori got a text.

"Who is it?" Komi asked

"Jason, he is waiting for me outside"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Kori grab her backpack and was out the saw Jason standing by his black mustang. Kori walked to Jason.

"Hey babe" Kori said

"Hey cutie" Jason said while grabing her waist to bring her closer to him. Then she felt warm and soft lips on hers. They kissed for awhile.

"Ok we should go to school" Kori said while letting go of Jason.

"Why should we can we just ship and do something else" Jason said while pulling Kori closer to him and kissing her neck.

"No come on" Kori said while pulling away and getting in his car

"Okay" Jason said upset

The drive to school was not that long about 10 minutes. Once they got there, they walked hand in hand to there friends. Which were grouped up together by the lockers. First was Rachel Roth, really shy and with short blue hair, next to her was Garfield Logan, thinks his funny and also has blond hair with green strikes on top, next to him was Victor Stone, captain of the football team and really muscular and last was Karen Duncan, victor's girlfriend and with two puff ball ponytails on each side of her head.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" They all said together

"How you love birds doing?" Vic asked

"Good, how about you two?" Kori asked while Vic grab Karen's waist

"Good, now only if we can get Rachel and Gar together?" Vic said while Rachel and Gar looked at everyone with wide eyes and then at each other, blushing.

"So you all are coming to my party tonight right?" Vic asked everyone

"Yeah" everyone said excepted for Rachel

"Come on Rea you got to go it going to be so much fun" Gar said

"No I got better things to do like read or finish homework and don't call me Rea"

"Come pleaes I am begging" Gar said while going on his knees in front of her

"OK I will now get up your embarrsing yourself" Rachel said while blushing

"Ok now that everyone's going it starts at 7 ok everyone be there at that time" Vic said

Then the bell ringed for first class. They all said there goodbyes and went there own ways. _

**5:00 P.M.**

** KORI'S HOUSE**

School ended fast and everyone was at home getting ready for the party. When Kori got home she saw clothes all over the house. She picked up some clothes on her way to her room and saw Komi looking through her closest.

"Why is the house a mess and why are you looking through my closest?" Kori asked

"Well there's a party in like 3 hours and I have nothing to wear."

"Wait you're invited."

"Yeah the whole school is invited"

"Oh... so can you please get out so I can get ready" Kori said

"Whatever you say I got what I needed" Komi said while getting out of Kori's room

**20 mins in till the party**

** KORI'S ROOM **

I hate how my sister is going to the same party as me and also how she steals my good clothes. And now to the party I got wear some skinny jeans with a blue shirt and black flats. I curl my hair and added a little make up. I went down to the living room to see my sister also ready but wearing something really sluty. A black mini skirt with a shirt that shows her belly button with leather jacket and boots.

"Hey little sister ready?" Komi asked

"Yeah it looks like your ready."

"Yeah I'm going to have so much fun tonight" Once done talking for a little bit they went to the party. The parking was full when they got to the party they park a block away from Vic's house. When they got there they saw Jason waiting at the front door of Vic's house.

"Hey bebe... and Komi" Jason said

"Hey" Kori said while giving Jason a hug. While Jason looked at Komi up and down and she wink at him.

"So I will be inside and I will see you..guys around" Komi said while looking at Jason mostly.

Sorry I took so long and hope you guys like it please review. Also I might update this week because I have SPRING BREAK YAY!

BYE


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**VIC'S HOUSE **

**KORI'S POV**

Kori smiled at Jason, with his brownish spiked hair with red eyes and perfect body. Jason smiled back at Kori.

"Want to go inside?" Jason asked

"Yeah" Kori said. They went inside to see the house full of people that you can't fit through the hallways, also loud music that you can't even talk even if you are right next to them, and colorful lights shining everywhere. They looked around and spotted Rachel and Gar seating on the sofa and with other people from their school. They went to them to say Hey but couldn't because there were so much people in the way so they went outside in the backyard were there was a pool in the middle of the yard. They talked for while outside then Vic and Karen spotted them.

"Hey y'll you having fun" Vic said

"Yeah" they both said

"Vic don't you think this is a lot of people?" Kori asked

"Na I think it good hey Jason want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah be back babe" Jason said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then Jason and Vic left inside to get a drink.

"Hey Kori I have someone you should meet he is one of Vic's old friends" Karen said while pulling her to a guy with black spiked hair with beautiful blue eyes and an amazing body.

"Hey Dick" Karen shouted at him

"Hey Karen"

"So dick this is Kori Anders and Kori this is Richard Grayson or Dick" Karen said

"Hey Kori" Richard said

"Hey you're the Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne son right" Kori asked

"Yeah that's me" Richard said confident

"Hey I'm going to go find Vic and Jason coming with?" Karen asked Kori

"Yeah bye Richard"

"Bye Kori see you around" Richard said with a smile

Karen and Kori went inside to find Vic and Jason. They found Vic by the drinks talking to Gar and other friends. Rachel was also there standing next to Gar really close. We joined them and had a couple of drinks but them I started to get worried, I havent seen Jason in like almost an 1 hour. I looked around the place but didn't spot him.

"Hey who you looking for?" Rachel asked

"I'm looking for Jason I haven't seen him in a while"

"I think i saw him going to the second floor"

"Oh I will go check"

"Ok"

Kori went up the stars to the second floor. It was really dark it was sort of quiet in till I heard noises coming from a room. I went to the room it was cracked open a little I peck and I couldn't believe what I saw. My sister and my boyfriend making out on the bed with only their undergarment on.

"MMMMMMMMM..Jason" Komi moaned

"Komi" Jason moaned

I didn't know what to do I tried to stop looking but I couldn't half of me wanted to cry and the other wanted to be mad. Then I decided to leave but I kick the door open half way. Then I looked up and they were both staring at me.

"Kori" Jason said before I ran down stairs crying. I don't know why I started crying I guess it felt right

Once I was down the stair I saw Jason up the stair putting on his shirt.

"Kori please stop" Jason said while running down the stairs and then I started running but he run faster than me. He grabbed my wrist.

"Kori I'm sorry" Jason said

"Sorry Sorry Jason there's no Sorry for what you did, you broke my heart" Kori said angrily

"But I'm sorry bebe please forgive me" Jason said. Then they were making a scene and everyone was staring.

"Don't bebe me and I will never forgive you and you know what else it over and now because of you I can never love no one" Kori said

"You loved me?" Jason asked

She ran to the exit door crying and remembered that she drove here with Komi and now she doesn't have a ride home. As she ran she bump into someone.

"Kori why are you crying?" Richard asked

"Richard uh uh" I didn't want to tell him what just happen Kori thought

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you need a ride home"

"Yes please"

**What you guys think _review_ please next chapter up soon**

** BYE**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Sorry it took so long but on with the story**

**Kori POV**

The ride home with Richard was really quite. I look out the window then at him he is so perfect wait what i'am thinking I just broke up with someone. And I will never be able to love any one else. I maybe never told Jason I love him but it was true and I thought he thought the same about me I guess I was wrong. I forgot i was still staring at Richard so I felt so awkward when I looked away.

"Hey are you ok? Richard asked

"I am ok " Kori said sadly

"Look I know you are not ok , and maybe we only know each other for a while but you can tell me wants wrong" Richard said while stopping the car

"Why did you stop the car?"

"I want to know what's wrong" Kori was getting a little mad at him for getting in her business.

"Look you want to know what's wrong I just broke with my boyfriend Because my sister and my ex boyfriend were having sex" Kori said angrily

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't think it was that bad " Richard said while grabbing her shoulder

"It's ok can you take me home"

"Yeah ...hey its not that late want to go to my place and watch a movie?"

" I don't think it's a good idea "

"Yeah you're right maybe some other time" Richard said smiling while starting the car

"Where do you live?"

"From here I just live straight ahead" Ten min. past

"You can stop in front of the purple house" The car came to a stop in front of the house.

"You live here because I live a block away I just moved there" Richard said

"You just moved to that big mansion" Kori asked

"Yeah what school do you go to?"

"I go to Jump city High"

"I'm starting there next week"

"Then I will see around on Monday"

"Yeah "

"Bye" Kori said exiting the car

"Bye" I saw Richards car zoom out. I don't know what I feel when I was around him. I felt a little nervous.

- WHAT I can't fall in love with him he would just break my heart.

I went into my house walk to my room I got dress for sleep. I got into my bed and thought

" Can I ever love anyone again?" Then I fell into deep sleep.

**Next chapter up soon sorry for a late update again**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Monday morning **  
**Kori POV**

I woke up to see the sun rays shining in my face. I got dress to go to school. It's really quite once I went down stairs. Every since the party I haven't seen Komi I wonder where she went or is but I m not that worried because I never want to see her any way. I got my breakfast which was an apple , my backpack , and was out the door. I needed to walk to school since I didn't have a car but I only live like ten min away from school. I started walking down the side-walk and I thought how a beautiful day it is how the sun is shining and the bird are flying everywhere then I heard a sports car behind me coming really fast. I looked behind to see the sports car stop beside.

"Hey need a ride?" Said a husky voice

"Uhhhh?" Kori said without looking at the car

"Kori it's me, Richard "

"Richard hey"

"Hey so you needed a ride?"

"No thanks it a beautiful day to walk"

"Ok so can I walk with you than?"

"But you have your car ?"

"Then let me park it at your place it's not that far"

"Ok"

Richard drove to my place and park it in the drive way. I just stand and thought what type of guy is so kind to leave his nice car and walk to school to some girl he nearly knows. I saw him jogging over to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah"

We walked together side beside then I notice that he is wearing some shades some really dark shades. Then I thought why would he wear them if he has really beautiful eyes. But I thought he maybe wouldn't want to tell me. The walk there was really quite but it wasn't a weird silence it was a peaceful silence.  
Once we got on school grounds. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Richard.

"Are you use to this?"

"Yeah it normal for me"

"Oh ... School doesn't start for another ten mins what to go meet some friends?"

"Yeah"

We walked to the lockers were they usually meet.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" everyone shouted

"I see you two meet" Victor said

"They meet at the party Vic " Karen said

"Oh that was some fun party tho"

"Yeah it was it was the most funniest party ever also who the guy with the dark shades" Gar said

"This is Dick Grayson an old friend and Dick this Rachel, Garfield" Vic said pointing at them

"What's up dude your dads Bruce Wayne rights? Gar asked

"Yeah"

"That's so cool"

Then the bell rung. Everyone said bye then went to their first class.

"I better go get my paper from the office bye Kori " Richard said with a smile

"Bye Richard"

Kori went to her first class which was math , she didn't like math its to confusing. But that wasn't the only reason she didn't like this class, Kitten Moth ,her enemy,was in this class.

Class started like ten mins ago but Kori didn't pay much attention because she was thinking about Richard and how kind he was this morning, walking with her to school. Then the door open and everyone's head looked over to the door. There he was, Richard.

"Hello you must be the new student?"

"Yeah"

"Please what's your name?"

"Richard Grayson" everyone gasped

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson your seat would be right next to kitten"

Kitten then waved her hand at him. Richard walked to his seat but saw me before he got there and smiled at me. That smile that makes me melt. He sat down then kitten got a little closer to him.

"Mr. Grayson can you please take of those glasses"

"Yeah" He took off his glasses but I couldn't see them because I seat in the back he seat in the front of the class.  
Class ended really fast I was so glad because kitten was always talking to Richard and I was a little mad. I think I saw Richard with kitten so I went out the class but then I saw Richard waiting out the class.

"Hey" he said

"Hey what classes do you have?"

"Check for your self" Kori grab the paper from his hands then looked over it .

"We have 1 class together"

"Oh"

"Well see you after school bye"

"Bye"

School ended fast, I was so glad because I didn't see him all day since first class.  
I waited for him in front of the school. I tried to spot him but when I did I saw him talking to kitten. Why would they be talking I was getting a little worried maybe she saying bad things about me. Then I saw him walking over to me.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yeah"

We started walking down the side-walk.

"So how was your first day?" Kori asked

"Good, meet some new people"

"Cool...what do you think about kitten?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about her?"

"She alright a little strange"

"Oh well that's kitten for you"

"I think you two don't get along do you?"

"No I don't like her"

"Why"

"Well that how it is I don't really now why"

"Oh"

Once we got to my house I saw Komi car was there and then I just remember Jason wasn't at school today.

"Well I better go I sister finally here"

"Ok tomorrow we're taking my car"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Richard said while getting in his car and driving off. Once he left drops of rain were falling I never even saw the big dark cloud in the sky. I went in my house to see Jason in my living room. What is he doing here I thought. But just went to my room before I got there

"Hey Kori " Jason said sadly

"What do you want?"

"I want to say I m sorry what happen and if everything can go back to the way it was"

"No nothing can go back because all this was your fault"

"But Kori-"

"No"

"Kori I love you"

"No Jason don't say that to me you don't love me and I don't love you why don't you just leave" Kori said angrily

"Hello sister dear why are you kicking out my new boyfriend?" Komi said coming in and hugging Jason from the back.

"Oh you two are together now how nice now if you two excuse me I m going to my room"

Kori went to her room and laid on her bed crying. I can't believe they are really together. I decide to sleep early. I went into deep sleep but the last thing I thought of is _Richard ._

**Hope you liked plz review and next chapter up soon**

**BYE**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Kori POV**  
I woke up early . I thought the sun would be shining but instead it was pouring outside and dark. I got ready for school and then remember that Richard was going to pick me up. I had on a black skirt , that went to my knees with a light green blouse and black flats. I put my red hair in a missy bun and put a light make up on. Once I was done I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast but before I got there I saw Komi and Jason laying with each other on the couch I sighed and went the kitchen. I served my self some cereal and sat on kitchen counter. I sat there eating thinking about what happen couple days ago then something hugged me from behind or someone

"Good morning" a husky voice whispered in her hear. I looked back to see Jason smiling.

"What are you doing get away" I said

"Ok but I get no good morning" Jason said getting away from her.

"Morning" she got up to put her dish in the sink, grab her backpack and started walking the door.

"Need a ride?" Jason asked

"No I already have a ride?"

"Who?" sounding a little jealous

"Richard"

"Grayson"

"Yeah you know him?"

"You could say we go way back"

Then there was a honk heard outside. Kori went to the door and saw Richard outside with his car. Kori grab a jacket and walked to his car.  
She got in his car.

"Hey" Richard said

"Hey thanks for the ride"

"It's nothing ready?"

"Yeah"

It took five mins to get to school way much faster than walking. Also the ride there was silent, a little small talk at times.  
Once we got to school their was everyone staring at us again. But then I saw kitten face all angry and filled with jealousy which made me want to laugh . I looked at kitten and smiled at her. We walked to the lockers to meet everyone.  
When we got there Rachel and Gar weren't there.

"Hey Vic where's Rachel and Gar? I asked

" Hey y'all and I don't know really know" Vic said confused

"Oh maybe they went to class early."

"Yeah or maybe they finally hook up because at the party they were getting pretty close to each other"

"That's really funny like that would ever happen" Kori said while giggling

"Uhh Kori you want to look behind you" Karen said

I looked behind me to see Rachel and Gar holding hands and smiling, Rachel never smiles.

"Hey dudes"

"Hey little dude I see you too finally hook up."

"Yeah we did" Gar said smiling at Rachel

"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO" Kori said giving them both a bone crushing hug

"Thanks" both said with no air

"Sorry" Kori said walking away

Then the bell ringed. Richard and I went to are first class. When we got there I saw kitten waving at Richard.

"See you after ok"

"Ok"

**RICHARD POV**

I went to seat next to kitten. I sat on my seat then kitten got up and push her seat closer to me.

"Hey Richie po"

"Hey kitten"

"So I was thinking why are you always with Kori? Are you two dating?" kitten asked

"Will she a really good friend and no we are dating" I really wish we were dating , Kori so beautiful with that red hair , green eyes, and smile but I don't want to rush her into dating again because she just broke up with her ex not that long ago. I thought

"Oh will if you're interested in dating I know someone"

"Oh I m not really interested I sort of like someone already."

"Will when that girl is out-of-the-way I'm here for you" kitten said while pushing her seat away from him.  
Class stared mins ago but I couldn't pay attention all I thought about was Kori and how I really like her. Also I thought about the guy who broke her heart but then to her sister I just wanted to hug her and tell her how everything is going to be ok.

**AFTER SCHOOL (Richard POV )**

I saw Kori waiting for me. I walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"  
We started walking to the car, we did little small talks on the way there. We got in the car and drive straight to her house. Once we got there I parked in front of her house and saw Komi car was there so she must be home.

"Thanks again Richard for the ride"

"I told you it's nothing"

"Ok will bye" she said opening the door but not getting out.

"Kori!"

"Yes" Turning her head to look at him.

I quickly pecked a kiss on her lips. They were so soft and I just wanted to kiss them more.  
I saw her look down in sadness.

"Richard" she whispered

"Kori I really like you and I really want to know if you feel the same"

"I'm not ready"

"I know you were going to say that but we can work on it together"

"I'm sorry Richard but no"

"No what!" Said angrily

"I don't feel the same I'm sorry"

"WHAT?!" Richard said yelled angrily. Then Kori started crying and I got more angrily.

"KORI GET OUT"

"Richard"

"GET OUT"

Kori got out crying and I zoomed off to my house. How could Kori do this after I told her I liked her and she doesn't even like me, I know she's still hurt but i could help her though this, how could I do something so stupid, she maybe still in love with her ex . I just wished she _love_ me.

**PLEASE REVEIW HOPE YOU LIKED I**

**SORRY FOR THE SUMMARY IT NOT REALLY GOING THE WAY IT SAYS **

**THANK YOU TO ARE STILL READING :)**

**BYE**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**KORIS POV**

I saw his car zoom out fast. I walked inside my house crying. A lot of questions ran through my head like Why did I started crying? Why didn't I tell him I like too? Did I just embarrassed myself ? Is he still going to talk to me?  
I went into my room to think and stop crying. After a min or so I remember that Komi and Jason are not here , I didn't see Komi's car outside. Then i thought of Richard again and how I have to say sorry to him. I got hungry after awhile but instead I fell into deep sleep.

**MORNING**

I woke up early cuz I have to walk to school today . I put on a some jeans , a purple blouse and black flats. I put on a little make up and my red hair loose. I went to the kitchen to eat and notice that Komi wasn't home. Once I got done eating I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

On the walk to school I thought of the way I should say sorry to Richard. The walk there seemed really long but I wish it was longer because I couldn't think of way to say sorry and I don't want to go up to him and say sorry I want to talk to him and explain to him.

Once I got on school grounds I saw people staring at me and whisper to each other. I went to the lockers were we always meet but nobody was there. So I went to first class and thought I m going to talk to Richard once he comes to class. I waited for about 5 mins in till I saw him coming in. I got out my seat to go talk to him by the door but then I saw kitten come to him and kiss him on the lips. My heart shipped a beat when I saw them I slowly walked back to my seat. I wanted to cry there but it well be to embarrassing. Class started and all I saw was them.  
Class ended and I ran out of that class. Out in the hallway I ran into Rachel.

"Hey Kori" Rachel said

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhh can you walk with me after school to my house and I would tell you everything."

"Ok" Then they both walked away to different classes.

**END OF SCHOOL**

Kori and Rachel walked to Kori's house. On the way there Kori told everything that happened to her these couple of days. When they got to her house and Rachel heard everything that happen to her, she was shock .

"Kori I m sorry that happen to you"

"It's ok I'm just a little upset that Richard is dating kitten thats all but maybe it's for the good and that I m not ready to date again"

"Yeah"

"So how you and gar doing?

"Good"

"That's good are you going to sleepover."

"Yeah let me call my parents I be back ok." Rachel said walking out the bedroom

Once Rachel was done telling her parents they ate some food and then went to my room to watch movies rest of the night. But before I slept I thought that I going to talk to Richard tomorrow. And this time _I'm going to talk to him no matter what._

**I know its not that long sorry but I will update faster And it will be longer :)**

**plz REVIEW**

**BYE**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Sorry for changing POV at times but can you guys tell me which POV you like more RICHARD'S OR KORI'S? But for now it's Kori's POV. **

**Now on with the story!**

I woke up and the sun was shinning.  
I got up took a quick shower and put on a pink blouse with some short jeans that go above my knees and black flats. Put little make up on with my hair loose. I went to the living room to see Rachel all ready for school.

"Hey Rachel you're up early"

"Hey will yeah we got to walk to school"

"Oh yeah ... Want some breakfast."

"Yeah"

They went the kitchen to eat but once they were done they grab their bags and started walking to school. There walked was sort of long.

"So Kori are you going to talk to Richard ever again?"

"Well... Yeah but what if he doesn't talk to me?"

"Trust me he will talk he told you he liked you to your face and you guys don't even know each other that long."

"Yeah but he maybe all over kitten right know"

"This is kitten we're talking about she all over him and maybe he just dating her to make you jealous or something"

"Maybe but today I'm going to talk to him today to tell I am sorry what happen"

"Kori..."

"Yeah"

"Do you like Richard ?"

"I ...don't ...know"

"Oh ...well if you ever do you should give him a chance because when you guys were together you were always happy even more happier when you were with Jason."

"Really"

"Yeah...so what happen to Jason ?"

"I don't know I haven't seen Komi and him in while."

After talking little longer, they got to school. Again people were staring which was getting annoying. They walked to the lockers and meet everyone there

"Hey little ladies" Vic said

"Hey" both said

Rachel walked over to Gar and gave him a peck on the cheek. Gar blushed.

"That's so sweet" Karen said. They both blushed.

They all talked a while but Kori not so much everyone notice but didn't say anything. The bell ringed. They said there bye's and went to their first class.  
Kori sat in her seat and waited for Richard to walk in through that door. It took about 5 mins in till I saw him walking in. I didn't see kitten so I took my chance and walked up to him.  
"Hey Richard " Kori said shyly

"Hey"

"I was thinking if we can meet after school so we can talk about what happen the other day?"

"What is there to talk about I m with someone else now , you don't have to worry about nothing"

"Please I just want to talk give me a chance"

"Ok after school my place I well drive use there."

"Thank you see you after school" Kori said and walked to her desk. Kori sat on her seat and thought she just couldn't wait till after school to be with him

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I waited for Richard in front of the school. I spotted him with kitten ...kissing. I waited there for about 10 mins.  
"Ready" Richard said

"Yeah"

They walked to the student parking. Kori didn't notice his car.  
"Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring it I brought my motorcycle."

We walked up to a red and black with a "R" on the right side of a motorcycle. He handed me his helmet and I putted on. He got on first and then I sat behind him. He started his bike and we zoomed way fast. I put my arms around his muscular chest and rested my chin on his shoulder. Every time he speed up faster I hold him tighter. I am not sure if he meant this to happen but I didn't care.

We arrived at his house or should I say mansion. The gates open to see a really big mansion and it got bigger as we rode to the front door, which were huge. An older man open the door.  
"Welcome master Richard and miss.."

"Kori, Kori Anders"

"Hello miss Kori my name is Alfred"

"Hello Alfred"

"Hey Al is Bruce home" Richard asked

"No he has a meeting but will be here by dinner"

"Ok me and Kori will be in my room we have a project to do" Richard lied

"Ok I will cook dinner and nice to meet you miss Kori " Al said nodding to Kori

"Nice to meet you too Alfred" Kori nodded

"Come on Kori" Richard said while going up the stairs. Kori followed up and saw so many doors. Then he stop at a door that said Richard in big bold letters.

They walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. It was salience for a while in till Richard broke it"  
"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked

"Oh well ... What happen the other day and I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happen , I shouldn't have reacted like that I was so stupid and I was thinking that maybe we should be friends again"

"Look you're not stupid I'm the stupid one I should have never told you I like you and I should thought what I said first and did"

"You are not stupid, you are the first person to ever tell me they like me to my face , not even Jason said it" Kori whispered the last part.

"Well his a ass for never telling you"  
Richard sat closer to her. They looked at each other eyes , his blue eyes and her green eyes never looked away from each other.  
"Richard"

"Yeah"

"I I like you"

Richard smiled at her and moved his face closer to hers in till their lips meet. Kori then put her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. The kiss got deeper by the min.

"Master Richard dinner is ready" Al knock on the door

They jumped out of each others arms and looked at each other and blushed really hard. After a moment of salience Richard spoke.

"W Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked

"Yeah"

They walked to the door still blushing a little.

**Please review and tell me if I am doing _good_ with the story or _bad_ and I should just stop writing.**

**BYE**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright the 8TH chapter I know I didn't get a lot of review but I guess it ok but thank you _kori and richard grayson_ for the review. **  
**RICHARD'S HOUES**  
**KORI POV**  
Kori ate dinner with Richard and his adopted brother Tim Drake who is only ten. But Mr. Wayne didn't show up. They ate and talked a little Kori just sat there listening to the two boys talk , she didn't want to be rude. After awhile Tim Drake asked the most embarrassing question

"So I'm guessing you two are dating?" Tim drake asked

We both and looked at each other blushing.

"Will... uh... I ..we" Richard said looking at Tim drake the whole time.

"What he is trying to say is that...we are dating" I said while grabbing his hand that was on top of the table and squeezing his hand. He looked at me and had a huge smile on his face. He leaned closer till are lips touch.

"Ok I will leave now cuz this is nasty" Tim drake said leaving to his room. They kissed a little longer and would of kiss longer in till Alfred came in the room.

"Ummm not to be rude but mister Grayson, Bruce just called and said that he won't make it tonight."

"Thanks Al me and Kori will be in my room." Richard said. Alfred nodded.

"Actually I have to go home, thanks Alfred for the food it was the best food I ever"

"Thank you miss Anders and your welcome here any time"

"I will drive you home " Richard said to me and I nodded.  
We drove to my house which was not that long like five minutes. Once we got there we kissed goodbye. He told me that he would pick me up tomorrow. I got out of his car and saw his car zoom out. I looked at the drive way and saw that Komi was here. I went into my house and saw Komi on the couch in the living room watching TV.  
"Hey sister dear, where you been?" Komi asked.

"Will with my new boyfriend"

"Don't tell me it's Richard, right"

"Yeah"

"Will at least you have someone"

"What do you mean, you have Jason"

"We broke up"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault plus things were not working between us"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I'm going to a party with some friends and will maybe out late"

"Ok I'm going to my room if you need me"

"Ok"  
I went to my room. I thought that I needed a hot bath so I did. I started the tube and started taken off my clothes. Once it was done I sat in hot water I felt so relax.  
During my time in there I thought of things. Like where is Jason, what if he finds out I'm dating Richard, WAIT ...Richard is dating kitten, I forgot I'am so stupid I should of thought this through before I said anything. What if Richard doesn't break up with kitten and we're still dating. I hope he brakes up with tomorrow at school. I thought more about Richard but then Jason came into my mind. Then l feel a sleep but confused a little about today.  
**Please review tell what you think also sorry it was so late and that it was short. Also plz check out my new story that I'am writing named Regret.**  
**BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in my soft bed. I opened my eyes and stretch my body till my memory came back of what happen last night. I also remember that I sleep in the bathtub then how did I get in my bed and have my clothes on.  
"Hey beautiful" a deep voice said. I looked to my lift and saw Jason sitting in the corner of my room.  
"Jason what are you doing here?, how did you get in?" I asked

"Will I missed you and that's for me to know and you to never find out. I also found out that you are dating Grayson"

"It's true now can you please get out of my house" I said while getting up off my bed

"So brake up with him because your mine"

" I'm not yours and I'm never going to be yours again you were a mistake" I said angrily.

"Yes you are and his cheating on you with that kitten girl anyway"

"Richard doesn't like kitten he likes me and he treats me better then you ever did"

"Yeah for now but Kori his the Richard Grayson his a playboy. That what he does to all his girls. He flirts act like a gentlemen but once he gets you in bed he will leave for another girl" Jason said angrily then lifted my room.  
I thought of what Jason said while I got ready for school. Was he right about Richard but what would he know he doesn't know him like me. Once I was ready for school I went to the kitchen to grab a fruit. Then I notice that komi wasn't here.  
BING(it's a text noise)  
I checked my phone to see a unknown number so I looked at the text it said  
'Hey babe ready? I'm outside waiting'. I look outside from the front window and saw Richard waiting by his sports car. At first I thought he was a stranger texting me its happened before. I walked out and walked to his car.  
"Hey Kori we need to talk"

"Hey about what?"

"About kitten"

"Oh what about her?"

"Will I forgot that I was dating her"

"But your going to break up with her right so we can be together"

"Will yeah just that Bruce is working with her family now and I have to take her to this ball and I promise right when that's done that night I'm going to break up with her so we can be together"

"You promise" sadly said

"Yes" Richard said while hugging her tightly and kiss her forehead.  
They drove to school once they got there they went different way Richard went with kitten and Kori went to go hang out with Rachel , Gar,( which are a couple now) Victor, and Karen. This happened this whole week. Then the night of the ball came.  
**KORI S HOUES**  
I saw the 5:00 the ball starts in 2 hours.  
"Hey sister are you going to the ball?"

"No are you"

"Yeah"

"Who invited you?"

"Jason we are back together and we are dropping out of high school so we can go see the world together so are you going or not" Komi said

"Yeah I will go"

"Ok"  
So I got ready I put on a light green dress that goes to my knees and that hug my body so you can see my curves. I got on light touches of make up. I put my hair in a messy bun but not too messy. I put on some high heels but not too high so I don't trip. Once I was ready it was 6:55. I went to the living room to see Komi ready in a white dress that goes to her mid thigh and Jason in a tux.  
"Hey sister you look nice"

"Thank you Komi you do too"

"So ready to go to the ball" Jason asked

"Yeah just let me grab my purse in my room" Komi said walking to her room

"You beautiful"

"Thanks you look nice yourself...I have a question how did you get invited to the ball you have to be really famous to go?

"Thanks and will I have to tell you someday right... I'm Richards older adopted brother"

"WHAT... How come you never told me?"

"Will he didn't go to are school so I thought you didn't care that much"

"Oh"

"Ok you guys ready?" Komi asked. We nodded. The drive they was like a 30 minutes which felt for ever and really awkward.  
The place was huge and in the inside was huger. There was millions of rich and famous people there I felt lift out. I looked around to find Richard and kitten sitting at a table with Bruce and kitten parents.  
I followed Jason and Komi like a lost puppy I saw that we were walking over to Richards table"  
"Bruce, Dick" Jason said

"Jason sit I saw you brought comply" Bruce said eyeing me and Komi up and down. I looked to Richard to see him staring at me. We sat at the same table as them. It's like if me and Richard were having a staring contest ,we stared each other while everyone just talked about will I don't know what they were even talking about. Then he mouthed you look beautiful. I blushed so hard I mouthed back thanks and you look handsome. I saw he blushed a little. The night went on Richard dance with kitten most of the night it looked like he didn't like it. I saw kitten walking to the bathroom and Richard walking to me.  
"Want to dance?" Richard asked with his hand sticking out in front of me.  
"Yes" I grab his hand  
We danced to a slow song, his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck, my head on beside his neck. We danced for a long time like if we are the only people there.  
"Kori" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah"

"Can I tell you something"  
I nodded

"I never felt this way to nobody but you are different then any girl I meet and I know I only meet you a few weeks ago and I'm so glad I meet you so what I wanted to tell you is that_ I..I_ ..._love..you_."  
I looked straight into his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying .  
"Richard _I...I..love you too_." He pulled he into a kiss it was a calm kiss first but then I felt his tongue part my mouth are tongue roamed all over.  
Then we heard someone clear there throat. We parted as we saw an angry kitten staring at us.  
"Richie po what are you doing, you are my boyfriend."  
Richard looked back to kitten then me with a worried face but then he looked calmer.  
"Kitten it's over"

"You can't do that"

"Yea I can and I just did" we started walking hand in hand.

"Why" kitten asked

"Because I love Kori and she loves me and she doesn't want me for my money"  
We lift the ball and went to a pizza place to order pizza then went to Richard house. We went straight to his room. He gave me a pair of his cloths so I can get out of my dress and he also changed. We laid on his bed watching a movie. He wrapped his arms around me and my hands on his chest.  
"I love you" Richard whispered.

"I love you" I whispered.

I thought that I will never fall in love again in till he came into my life and I fell in love.

**Sorry I updated so late but this is the last chapter. Thank you too everyone who read it.**


End file.
